


Before the storm

by TheBrokenWriter16



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: 1950s, Angst and Humor, Fluff, M/M, Owen did not deserve to "slip up", Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Russian Accents, two spies sitting in a hotel 5 feet apart because they want the goverment to think they're not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter16/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter16
Relationships: Barb Lavernor & Agent Curt Mega, Cynthia Houston & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Before the storm

"-And then you drop the viles I fucking asked you to keep secure! I mean honestly! I could have sent Agent Carvour alone and he would bring them back to me safely handed! Curt are you listening?!" Cynthia's voice screeched through the phone as Curt rolled his eyes watching Owen holding back a laugh as her voice boomed through the speakers.

"Cynthia we were going to be blown up in 10 seconds! We made a mistake but it's okay we'll search for a backup like always!" Curt argued as a choked sound came from the other line along with a dramatic huff in disappointment. "If you think 10 seconds is enough for whoever your getting on these day I pity them! Whatever! They only costed us half our agents looking for those viles! You better succeed in getting this next mission done otherwise I'm hanging your badge up!"

Honestly, Curt knew she would never do that. He was her best agent but either way it still frightened him at the fact that he could have a chance to loose his job in the spy industry and his title as the "best spy of the A.S.S" that Cynthia denied constantly. It's true! She just can't learn to admit it!

"Fine-"  
"What's the mission Cynthia dear? Another infiltration?"  
"Owen! Oh thank god some sanity! And right as fucking always, you boys have to pack up early tonight and get those tongues out of your mouths as your heading to Berlin to infiltrate a Russian security facility for some information on a top secret project that has been on our tails for years, we've lost many agents to this certain facility and with the goddamn Russians of all people being involved in the plans we need their database and information to track down more of this certain Facilities's location. If so you manage to find and retrieve this information and destroying any evidence left behind you both...can have a break"

Curt and Owen look at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"Cynthia my dear, did you say we can have ourselves a break? I never thought that was possible" Owen teased as Cynthia grunted in annoyance. "Agent Carvour do you and Curt want a break or not? Otherwise there's always 50 more missions I can stuff up your asses involving more than just the Russians!" Cynthia threatened causing Curt to chuckle shaking his head.

"What time? We can always get up at 4am, that's usually pretty late for us but-"  
"Leave at 2am sharp, I'll have a cab and your ID's prepared for you once you leave the hotel and don't fuck up"

The sound of Cynthia hanging up the two beeped in the silent atmosphere of the hotel room causing Curt to place down the phone on it's holster. "Well I guess that leaves us with either 5 hours of sleep with an hour of doing whatever we want" Curt teased ignoring Owen's eyes being rolled at the hinting suggestion.

"No love, the last time we almost got caught and I have a reputation like you to keep that doesn't involve in the government tracking us down" Owen said throwing his suitcase on his bed unlocking it not long after revealing a set of bullets, pistols and darts that clashed with his clothes and toothbrush that also was organised inside the suitcase. Owen got out one of the dark pistols re-filling it with the spare bullets he had in his case hearing the weapon click into place as he did.

"Can't you spend one night without being paranoid? Owen this could probably be our last night-"  
"Curt come on don't say that"

"But it's true! It always is and with very mission we need to make the most of the time we have together, before you know it I could be shot in the side or you could be hit in the back of head with a gun or even worse shot in the head when you don't expect it!"

Owen shook his head chuckling himself as he shut his suitcase hiding it under the bed before keeping his pistol under his pillow for safe-keeping for the night. "Now who's the paranoid one now love? Curt your know we always make it out being the best spies our facilities can offer to the government, just don't think about it too much"

The sound of a groan was earned from Curt as Owen threw himself onto the bed with a relaxed sigh. "Don't tell me your going to bed now?" Curt asked swinging his chair to face Owen's resting body on the hotel bed. "Too late, my body is tired love and it's not ready for anymore action until 2am" Owen said before patting the bedside next to him watching Curt raising from the chair walking over to flop himself next to Owen feeling to soft fabric of the pillows and covers swallowing him. It wasn't his apartment covers but it will still soft enough to drown him for the night.

"Hey Owen?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I know this is stupid but man...what if we got a house one day?"

Owen looked at Curt raising his eyebrows at the comment. A house? With another man? The public can't handle such idea.

"A house? You know I never thought of owning a house of my own, bloody hell all I can afford with the time I have right now is an apartment in London where nobody can bother me even in such a busy place" Owen chuckled with a hint of sadness in his throat. "It would be nice, if possible to own a house together with you, a kitchen, bedroom, dining room heck why not throw a bloody garden in there while we're at it"

"You like to garden? The great Agent Owen Carvour of M16 wanting to garden?" Curt asked with a teasing grin feeling Owen shove him. "Why the hell not? Your mother can visit and so can dear Barbra but me gardening would be the most...simple thing to do in such a life like this I'm living in" Owen explained with a huff. "It would be normal? I love the spy work but sometimes I think I can do so much more that killing someone for a living, which I wouldn't mind continuing on in case they find out about us"

"You know we're making a difference in what we're doing. The spy work I mean but don't you feel like we're doing something?"  
"I do! I really do, we save lives, get information, catch the villains of this story...I wish we could do that forever but with the advantage of living away together without society being a fucking pain in the ass"  
"Well you know the only pain in the ass is you after last night"-"  
"Oh for god...Curt!"  
"I'm kidding! But sure, I would take the insults and hard-work of the spy division if it meant living...with you" Curt said slowly placing his hand onto Owen awkwardly holding onto it.

Owen looked at Curt with a slight tint of a blush giving a nervous smile looking at the window of their hotel room. "You know if we ever think about leaving the spy division...maybe I'll try to join the acting industry" Owen confessed chuckling beginning to shake his head. "That's stupid-" "It's not! Your talking to the guy that became a spy because I was obsessed with the James Bond movies and it's gadgets" Curt said causing Owen to laugh.

"I thought it was all for the girls?"  
"Don't make me turn straight as a stick from that comment"  
"I was just kidding"

Curt rolled his eyes holding his hand closer. "You know you'll need to change your name if you join the industry otherwise the M16 will continue stalking you...and I know how much Agent Carvour loves his sweet privacy" Curt teased. "Curt Mega I am offended that you believed I would not think of that. I've had 24 fake ID's and 35 disguises in my time as a spy. If I had to pick a name...maybe Joey?"

Curt stared at Owen before biting his lip holding back a laugh he let out no longer after seeing Owen's unimpressed face towards his reaction. "Sorry! Sorry! I thought you would have chosen something like Edward or Daniel?" "I like Joey! What would you pick then Agent Curt Mega?" "Don't bring my own name into this, I like Curt and in every possible universe it'll be Curt no matter what" Curt defended.

A hum of Curt's watch beeped causing Curt to jump in surprise at the sudden buzz pressing onto the watch hearing a hum coming from the other side.

"Curt hello?"

Owen removed his hand from Curt instantly getting up to shut the window blinds as Curt pulled a betrayed expression at the loss of Owen's touch.

"Y-Yeah, yeah what's up Barb? Missing my presence already?" A sock was thrown at Curt's face as he quickly threw it off watching Owen shrug giving a smug grin as he threw off his dark purple jacket landing itself onto the desk chair by the bed.

"Yeah...I mean! Maybe! No! Definitely not! I just-Do you need any upgrades to your weapons and gadgets? It's a tough mission and I would like if you and Owen kept in touch while your in Berlin!"  
"Cynthia told you?"  
"She did actually! Now do you need any upgrades?"  
"Oh hell yeah Barb! What you got? Please tell me you made some laser eye ability spray! It's possible I've heard!"  
"No I'm not making that for you Curt, it's not possible and I can provide any gadgets from laser pins, fireproof suits, firebolt bullets, acid pepper spray and improved vision goggles for your daily need! Oh and bigger grenades!"  
"Hmm...sounds boring...how about rocket shoes?"  
"Fine...but you owe me Curt! Also hi Owen!"

Owen perked his head at the sound of Barb calling his name causing him to chuckle moving over to the watch grabbing Curt's arm pulling the watch closer.

"Hello Barb dear, I hope Cynthia is treating you well back at A.S.S tell her I say hi" Owen said as Curt rolled his eyes. "I'll give her your regards! And remember agents, don't mess up!"

The sound of Barb hanging up on the two gave Owen the signal to remove his hand from Curt's arm. "Well...guess she's giving you the rocket shoes you've always wanted, poor Barbra a slave the infamous Curt Mega" Owen commented as Curt's proud face grew shrugging. "It's just a spy needing something and what I need...IS ROCKET SHOES!" Curt cheered feeling Owen covering his mouth with a chuckle.

"Do you have a button that lowers that volume of yours?" Owen chuckled as Curt gave him a smug look moving his hands off from his mouth. "Talking isn't the only thing I'm good at...some ladies say it's their dream to-" "Curt I swear to your mother this is pretty unprofessional and on a mission of all days" Owen tutted until he felt Curt pull him into a sudden kiss that earned a surprised, even for him, yelp as he was pulled to the bed.

Owen broke the kiss with a slight tint of a blush forming on his face. "Your a fool you know that Curt, going after an M16 agent without their blessing" "They won't know, they'll never know. We're making a difference Owen and I want you with me. We're doing something spies never give a crap to do" Curt said as they both pulled into each other with Owen already taking off their jackets.

Curt broke it off this time with a pant turning off the lamp next to him. "You think you can keep quiet so the neighbors don't hear us?" Curt teased as Owen rolled his eyes. "Say the one who loves to never ask for dinner and a movie first, I mean seriously love" Owen commented as Curt began pulling them back into a make out session. Christ they felt like teenagers rebelling against their parents like from those cheesy 40's teenage movies that they can rarely find. Usually it's all about war and status but rebellion? Something Curt was used to but Owen? This was new but he was fine with that.

The night consisted of shirts and trousers being tossed aside with muffled noises coming from the other side of the room that if anyone cared to pay attention to on the other side would probably have been an awkward situation, even worse than France 1949.

Curt and Owen laid peacefully on the bed with Curt snoring himself to sleep beside Owen as the rest of the night went on. A sudden ring from the phone on their desk began echoing in the dark room as Curt groaned kicking Owen. "Old boy...I think it's for you, I'm not getting up" Curt groaned hiding his face into his pillow feeling Owen groan in annoyance at Curt's laziness.

Owen lazily pushed himself off the bed giving a small stretch before walking over to the dark wooden desk picking up the phone finishing it's annoying sound leaving the room back in silence.

"Hello?"  
"Hello Owen, hope your enjoying your night but there's been a change on plans for you"  
"Cynthia dear please don't tell me I'm off the case, I just got here with Curt for god sake" Owen said with a huff hearing Curt moving his head from the covers at the reply.

"Owen you have something that not even Curt should know about with what I'm giving you, your still on the case but I was you to go undercover as a Russian worker for the facility. You'll be know as Skandulf Zhan, a 31 year old Russian male who distants himself from his family and children and is loyal to the Russian government. Curt will be the one to infuriate the facility while you pretend to be apart of that facility. When they captured Curt's dumbass you will take over to "torture" him, but do not kill him as much as I would enjoy to watch that" Cynthia explained as Owen gave an understanding nod that even from the other line she could sense.

"Ok, I understand, have a good night Cynthia" Owen said as he hung up the phone seeing Curt staring at him with a tired expression. "Your off the case I presume?" Curt huffed flopping the back of his head to his pillow as Owen chuckled. "Something like that, I'll need to leave earlier than you but your still infiltrating the facility Cynthia said, love"/p> "I think she hates me" Curt groaned whilst Owen grabbed his remaining clothing that laid on the floor in a crumpled mess. "She doesn't, she likes a cookie my dear they are hard on the outside but soft on the inside" "Guess that's like you" Curt commented as Owen began shoving back on his clothes before grabbing his suitcase and spare pistol from under the pillow.

"Can't you stay for 5 more minutes...it's usually weeks until we'll see each other again" Curt asked watching Owen shake his head giving Curt's shoulder a pat. "Sorry love, but duty calls and I'm not letting the M16 have a nice argument towards my failures because your needy for my presence" Owen commented running a hand through his hair slicking it back from the mess that it was.

"Ne vpaday v slishkom bol'shiye nepriyatnosti" Owen said as Curt groaned rolling his eyes. "Do you have to speak Russian now? And I won't tebe bol'no v zadnitsu"

Owen chuckled shaking his head as he reached for the door handle hearing Curt's voice interrupt him. "You may need to work on that accent old boy, otherwise you might get caught one day and I'm not dealing with that" Owen turned around with a teasing grin shaking his head once more at the comment.

"I'll see you soon Curt, very soon"


End file.
